O Rato e a Flor
by heiiko
Summary: "Um ano se passou, desde aquele dia."  A cidade pulsante e renascente, em cujas veias circulavam ódio, medo, esperança, amor.  Yaoi, Drama , Lemon.
1. Prólogo

_Os personagens não pertencem a mim.__  
><em>_Contém homossexualidade, yaoi, lemon._

_Essa pr_ó_logo é basicamente uma breve recapitulação.__  
><em>_Já vou postando pra ver se me estimula a terminar logo! :P__  
><em>_A fic será relativamente curta, creio.__  
><em>_Necessito de um prolongamento do final do anime. ;-; Acho que todos deviam escrever mais finais também!__  
><em>_Spoilers do final!_

* * *

><p><em>"Me deixe, sim<em>

_Mas só se for pra ir alí_

_E pra voltar._

_Me deixe, sim,_

_Meu grão de amor,_

_Mas nunca deixe_ d_e me amar..._

_Agora_ a_s noites são tão longas_

_No escuro eu penso_ e_m te encontrar_

_Me deixe só_  
><em>Até a hora de voltar...<em>

_Me esqueça, sim_

_Pra não sofrer._

_Pra não chorar,_

_Pra não sentir._

_Me esqueça, sim_

_Que eu quero ver_

_Você tentar_

_Sem conseguir..._

_A cama agora_ e_stá tão fria_  
><em>Ainda sinto o seu calor<em>

_Me esqueça, sim_  
><em>Mas nunca esqueça<em> o_ meu amor..."_

_Grão de amor - Tribalistas_

* * *

><p>Um ano se passou, desde aquele dia.<p>

* * *

><p>*FlashBack*<p>

Shion carregava aquela criança em seus braços, e sentia em seu corpo uma estranha eletricidade. Uma ansiedade ardia em si, seus pensamentos se embrenhavam em sua mente, ele mal conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo que acabara de se passar. Os muros derrubados. O beijo, as palavras. Nezumi. Seu coração saltou. Corpos, armas, sangue, morte.

_Safu..._

Ele sentiu algo lhe pressionar a garganta. Deixou o pensamento se afastar, escondendo-se por detrás dos outros que se avolumavam.

Shion foi desperto pelo chiado de Hamlet. Só então ele se deu conta da vista que se expandia a sua frente: uma No. 6 devastada e uma marcha de pessoas caminhando em direção aos muros destruídos.

Um vento frio pareceu atravessá-lo. O futuro incerto relanceou sobre seus olhos.

_Mãe!_

Ele acelerou o passo.

* * *

><p><em>"Eu finjo ter calma,<em>

_a solidão me apressa."_

* * *

><p>Nezumi não sabia ao certo quando ou porque começara a correr. Não queria saber. Ele corria como se tivesse algo importante o esperando em casa, e como se fugisse de algo.<p>

Entrou no quarto, retirou rápido suas roupas sujas de sangue.

_Shion. _

Sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem lenta e dolorosamente ao lembrar-se de seu corpo sem vida em seus braços.

_"Ele está vivo." _Confirmou para si mesmo, acalmando-se.

O beijo, aquele sim fora um beijo de despedida. Como ele poderia reagir àquele olhar de Shion? Se não podia abraçá-lo e levá-lo consigo. Se não podia olhá-lo displicente ou mesmo fingindo indiferença, como se não existissem compromissos ou problemas, caminhar até aquele quartinho e cozinhar uma sopa para dois.

Aqueles olhos que por um momento se doíam tanto, quase tanto quanto quando ele os vira morbidamente fechados. Ele só queria que eles nunca mais mostrassem aquelas expressões, que pareceram desertar sua alma em apenas uma fração de segundo.

Afundou então sua cabeça na banheira, tentando dispersar seus pensamentos. Desejando fundir seu corpo àquela água quente.

Por que ele ainda sentia frio?

* * *

><p>A mãe de Shion sentia que jamais conseguiria recuperar todo o líquido que perdera em lágrimas.<p>

Seu filho, finalmente! Não cabia mais em seu colo mas podia ser acolhido pelo seu abraço desesperado, apertado.

Cabelos brancos um pouco crescidos, uma misteriosa marca em seu rosto e pescoço, uma criança no colo e uma enorme macha de sangue em sua camisa.

Não queria saber de nada naquele momento. Não conseguiria compreender nada.

Sua cria, viva, respirava o perfume clássico de seus cabelos e a segurava carinhosamente em seus braços. Dessa vez era ele quem a consolava. Havia tempo para tudo ser explicado, mas ela ainda não estava preparada para partir aquele abraço e encarar o que estava por vir.

* * *

><p>Rikiga e Inukashi observavam os muros e as pessoas.<p>

Perplexos, seus corpos cansados eram tomados por uma brisa quente, que anunciava algo grande. Maior que os olhos poderiam enxergar.

Por algum motivo, a pequena sentiu algo se esvaziar dentro de si com violência, como se perdesse o chão por um segundo.

* * *

><p>Esse prólogo era para parecer quase que um vídeo, dinâmico, com quadros curtos.<p>

Será compreensível, porém (e infelizmente), se não parecer. Não estou muito confiante! =( Perdão.

Espero que o resto fique mais legal ^^

Críticas são sempre bem vindas!


	2. 1 Ferida Aberta

_Estou dando um tiro no escuro com este capítulo. D:__  
><em>_Desejava introduzir algo de realidade ao contexto político que a história nos deixa, mas eu tenho muita dificuldade nisso. Não queria escrever algo utópico nem pessimista.__  
><em>_Quem só quiser romance/lemon, espere os próximos, mas preciso dessa base mais concreta pra me acalmar.__  
><em>_Vamos lá o/_

_"Controlling my feelings for too long_

_and forcing our darkest souls to unfold._

_And pushing us into self destruction."_

Showbiz - Muse

Um ano se passou.

O período que se seguiu foi como uma ebulição de algo que esperava a muito tempo para trocar de fase. O acúmulo de tiranias e opressão veio à tona com violência, irrompendo em uma série de movimentos. Um forte atrito se estabeleceu entre grupos do Distrito Oeste que reivindicavam território ou apenas desejavam se vingar dos habitantes da Cidade _Sagrada_.

O fato de não haver mais a separação entre ambos gerava uma ampla confusão, e reações diversas. Apesar da enorme fúria que se alastrava, não era tão grande o número de pessoas que restaram na região após aquela devastação. Os grupos eram pequenos pro tamanho do ódio que os mantinham em guerra. As pessoas que não se envolveram com as lutas se assustaram. Muitas acabaram por migrar para outras regiões, outras se escondiam em áreas isoladas, outras acabavam por se unir, formando pequenos e médios aglomerados.  
>Com o enorme descontrole da região, ainda mais perigosa dado ao fato de os seus antigos manipuladores terem sido mortos pela praga, o restante das cidades-modelo passou a negligenciar a situação de emergência para se proteger, fechando os portões para o que fora a No. 6, tendo salvo apenas poucas famílias de prestígio, e outros privilegiados.<br>As batalhas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo em que novas alianças eram estabelecidas. Pessoas que se conheceram antes dos muros serem levantados se re-uniam. Um movimento mediador iniciava formação a partir da união de ambos os povos, em um ritmo infelizmente lento.

O sangue ainda escorria da ferida que aquele muro rasgara no povo. O ódio, o rancor de todos os que foram oprimidos e desprezados ainda não permitiam que uns enxergassem aos outros.

Certas sub-regiões foram acumulando os grupos favoráveis a uma nova constituição que abrangesse o povo de forma mais igualitária. Em sua maioria eram pacíficos, não atacavam. Mas não se podia ser inocente a ponto de não se preparar para a defesa.  
>Eram das poucas áreas em que a violência não era iminente, não apenas por serem pacíficos, mas por elas passarem a ser reconhecidas como "zonas hospitalares", onde se cuidavam de feridos abandonados. Onde a compaixão permitia a entrada indistinta de quem desejasse eou precisasse.

Em uma delas havia um grande abrigo. Nele viviam refugiados de todas as partes, Shion, Karan e a criança que ele salvara, e decidira o dar o nome de Hikaru. Karan trabalhava como cozinheira do local, junto a mais outra mulher e dois homens. Com o tempo o abrigo ia ganhando organização, muitas famílias se estabeleciam lá, algumas temporariamente, outras ficavam para ajudar. Lá se iniciava o cultivo de uma ideologia anti-radical.  
>Karan cuidava sempre do pequeno Hikaru, que se tornara uma espécie de mascote, todos do abrigo ajudavam a cuidar dele, que era o mais novo de lá. Shion e um grupo de outros cinco jovens se incumbiam de buscar com cuidado e discrição, novos moradores para o abrigo. Eles às vezes tentavam atrair pessoas de outros locais para o abrigo, não era difícil encontrar pessoas desamparadas em meio à violência, sem rumo. Também eram encarregados das buscas por feridos, o que também não era difícil de se encontrar. Haviam poucas estações de rádio que se esforçavam para transmitir notícias à população, e eles costumavam informar quando e onde haviam as lutas. Isso facilitava muito a missão do grupo.<br>O local do abrigo era uma biblioteca, que antes fora a grande e luxuosa biblioteca da cidade, mas estava em desuso a um certo tempo devido à substituição de livros por eletrônicos e do não incentivo à literatura, que também fora censurada. Tinha um espaço excepcional. Banheiros e cozinha, uma cafeteria espaçosa, sala de exibição áudio-visual, centro de estudos. As pessoas dormiam pelo chão, colchões e cobertores eram negociados com regiões vizinhas, às vezes faltavam. A antiga sala de vídeo era reservada para o tratamento dos feridos. Lá foram organizados todos os materiais de tratamento que foram conseguidos até então Eles possuíam duas macas e outras que eram improvisadas pelos moradores.  
>Shion utilizava seus conhecimentos para ajudar e ensinar. Um pequeno número de refugiados tomavam aulas com ele, curiosos e ansiosos para poderem ajudar. Eles se dedicavam bastante àquilo, e a proximidade dos livros era de extrema conveniência. Nos tempos de sobra ele continuava a gostar de ler para os pequenos, que também adoravam escutar.<br>Aqueles livros o rodeavam, fazendo-o se sentir confortável.  
>O pequeno Hamlet parecia se sentir em casa.<br>_Nezumi._

**

As transformações foram rápidas. A população se partia entre o rancor e a condolência. Entre o medo e a fé. As investidas violentas contra os antigos habitantes da cidade sagrada manchavam o solo, as faces.  
>Aqueles que eram envolvidos pela arte se moveram. Eles formaram focos de influência popular, e tentavam, através da arte, cessar a cegueira da população. A companhia de teatro organizava peças com noções críticas, inserindo a igualdade da raça humana, e direta ou indiretamente criticando ambos os lados da situação atual.<br>Muitas vezes seus esforços eram vãos, não eram vistos com seriedade. Outras se conseguia realmente alcançar as pessoas. Nas ruas outros movimentos também eclodiam, mas sempre destacados os favoráveis ao fim das guerras. Depois do massacre antes da destruição dos muros, ao mesmo tempo em que a ira se propagou, um sentimento devastador se apossou de algumas pessoas. O sentimento de que brigando elas não recuperariam suas perdas. E era esse sentimento que se desejava passar aos outros. A mesma cólera que regia as batalhas havia aniquilado aqueles que estavam junto a eles antes. Era da mesma arma podre que todos estavam usufruindo.

Nezumi continuava a morar naquele pequeno quarto, dera a sorte de aquele canto continuar sendo relativamente isolado. Sua vida estava bastante agitada desde aquele dia, o teatro não parava um instante, e ele, como um dos melhores atores, sempre era responsável por papéis grandes. Revolucionários. Ele se preparava para outra peça, vestia os figurinos já em casa, encobrindo-os com a capa protetora, preferia ir pronto quando ia se apresentar na rua. Novamente apresentariam em praça pública, mas dessa vez uma união de outros artistas se juntara à causa, preparando melhores cenários de improviso e fantasias boas para os atores. Além disso, o grupo havia aumentado, pois se juntara a uma outra pequena companhia de teatro. Com ela vieram novos companheiros de cena, destacando-se um deles chamado Hiroki. Ele assumia a liderança em discursos, sua postura ativista tocava o povo, era sério e, apesar de Nezumi ter desconfiado de seu estrelismo, ele era de fato uma pessoa boa. E era disso que eles precisavam.  
>Ele finalizou vestindo as botas e a capa e deixou o quarto, em silêncio .<p>

As estações de rádio anunciavam em desespero, entre chiados e ruídos, que houvera outra luta territorial. Shion ficou em alerta. A região era próxima ao abrigo. Os outros já se movimentavam, preparando-se. A área que ocupavam os havia privilegiado com algo de extrema importância: armas, veículos e roupas de guerra.  
>A maioria dos componentes do exército haviam sido resgatados pelas outras cidades-modelo, que tentaram salvar alguns de seus materiais, mas muito havia restado lá. Os poucos que se recusaram a deixar o local, protegiam o Exército para que as armas não parassem em mãos erradas. E os mesmos haviam colaborado com o abrigo, os cedendo dois veículos espaçosos e blindados, roupas, coletes, armas. Os tanques e armas de maior porte continuavam guardados. Além disso, o exército havia unido mais duas pessoas aos resgates: os irmãos Koichi e Yuka. O primeiro era ávido por justiça, forte e um pouco precipitado. Sua irmã também sabia lutar, era esperta e tinha o tato social que faltava a seu irmão por sua impulsividade. Ambos se juntaram ao grupo e eram dois dos alunos assíduos de Shion, além de retribuirem as aulas ao tentar ensiná-lo a lutar e a utilizar armas.<p>

Eles já estavam vestidos. Shion levou a arma ao bolso de sua calça, e ordenou que todos entrassem nos veículos.  
>- Vamos. Eles estão nos esperando.<p>

_Lalala! E agora, meu povo?__  
><em>_Por favor, me digam o que acharam desse trelelê que eu inventei aí, tô tentando não viajar na maionese, não deixar nada escapar. Mas que difícil que é __  
><em>_Obrigada por ler ^^__  
><em>_obs: como meu objetivo inicial era apenas fazer um reencontro dos dois feliz e cheio de amor, o resto foi surgindo pra eu conseguir chegar nele direito, portanto não pretendo me demorar muito. Era pra ser curto, poxa, mas não para de aparecer coisa no caminho!_


	3. 2,1 Inukashi

Capítulo 2

Parêntesis

_"Este é tempo de partido,_

_tempo de homens partidos."_

_Nosso Tempo - Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

2.1 Inukashi

Uma chuva fina acariciava a pele de Inukashi, que contemplava a noite, exaurida. A turbulência e agitação de seu hotel desde a queda dos muros exigiam dela muito mais que o de costume.

Em resposta aos tempos que se seguiam, Rikiga se unira a ela, colaborando em melhorar o hotel; agora que não havia mais seus "ilustres" clientes da No. 6, seu negócio ruíra. As prostitutas, abandonadas à própria sorte, se encaixavam da forma possível às condições atuais da região, não havendo quem as pudesse administrar. Logo a feroz realidade as engoliria.

Reformas simples na estrutura e melhor limpeza do hotel ajudaram a torná-lo mais atrativo. Todavia, o real motivo do tremendo aumento de clientes era, indiscutivelmente, a situação atual. Guerra, violência, gangues.

Inukashi estremeceu. Até mesmo seu hotel quase se tornara cenário de uma tragédia.

Há cerca de dois meses, um rapaz tomado pela fúria viera caçar os assassinos de sua mãe e esposa. Antes que os hóspedes se dessem conta do que se passava, ele segurava a filha pequena do líder da gangue, fazendo-a de refém, uma faca apontada para seu pescoço.

Inukashi se chocara, se congelara ao ver aquela cena. Não pela violência, rancor, loucura, ou pela arma tocando a frágil pele da criança. Ela já vira aquilo várias vezes. O que de fato a paralisou foram os olhos daquela menina. Eram olhos sem luta, sem ódio, sem cor. Olhos plenos da mais chocante resignação mista em vergonha, eles não clamavam pela morte nem a negavam, apenas observavam aquela cena em triste aceitação. Uma criança que quase desejou ver seu sangue jovem escorrer infindo por aquela imundice, quem sabe assim alguma cor tingisse aquele solo ignóbil.

Desde esse dia, Inukashi e Rikiga passaram a cuidar atentamente da segurança do hotel, tentando manter a paz entre os clientes e não permitindo os assuntos de guerra de serem tratados lá. O sistema de informações também fora limitado a praticamente apenas clientes antigos, sem atender pedidos que envolvessem fatos da guerra. E ainda assim, os lucros cresciam com o aumento vertiginoso da clientela.

Há meses ela reencontrara Nezumi(surpresa ao vê-lo vivo), se apresentando em espaço aberto na cidade, coisas sobre revolução, ideais, igualdade.

Quem diria que esse maldito entraria nessa, hum? Até que ele presta pra essa postura, o povo parece encantado. Esse rostinho de anjo e essa alma podre, vai entender.

Ao final da peça, ela veio a descobrir, absolutamente chocada, que Shion também estava vivo.

"De fato, há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra que supõe nossa vã filosofia.." Nezumi divagou, enquanto Inukashi perguntava a qual filosofia ele se referia.

Atores. Deixa pra lá.

Como aquilo era possível ela não sabia. Mas secretamente aquela informação plantou naquele pequeno corpo uma semente tímida de esperança, que se esforçava em evoluir.

Nezumi parecia estar bem, e bastante ocupado. Como estaria aquele cabeça-de-vento-dos-cabelos-brancos?

Impensadamente e sem palavras, ela esperava uma resposta positiva.


	4. 2,2 Shion

2) Parêntesis

2.2. Shion

_"Sinto que nós somos noite,_

_que palpitamos no escuro_

_e em noite nos dissolvemos."_

_Passagem da Noite - Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

As lágrimas desciam novamente inconsoláveis dos olhos de Karan, escutando o que Shion lhe contava. Sim, ela era uma mulher forte, mas ela sentia como se todo o tempo em que ela esperou penosamente por aquele reencontro pesasse em suas costas juntamente a todas aquelas tristes e duras notícias. Junto com a alegria de sobreviver, de poder sentir sua sufocada e sufocante esperança se realizar ao tê-lo em seus braços.

As marcas de Shion, o pequeno bebê sem família, a morte de Safu, todas as transformações da cidade, não bastavam como sobrepeso: a região onde Karan e Shion moravam ameaçava ser tomada por gangues. Com tal alerta, eles levaram o necessário e saíram em busca de refúgio. Encontros e desencontros os levaram à grande Biblioteca, onde se estabeleceram. Lá eles logo se encaixaram.

Karan se tornou aos poucos uma espécie de figura materna do local. Responsabilizou-se pela cozinha inicialmente apenas com a ajuda de um gentil senhor que já trabalhava lá. Depois, um casal de cozinheiros também se uniu ao abrigo e à cozinha.

Os adultos que lá viviam tentavam cuidar da limpeza, organização e segurança do local, e, de certa forma, todos tomavam conta do pequeno Hikaru, dizendo que sua família era aquele lugar. A princípio certa hostilidade ainda existia entre as pessoas, mas a tolerância timidamente veio acalmar os nervos cansados dos abrigados, quaisquer fossem suas origens.

Shion também começou a assumir um papel de liderança sobre os jovens que passavam pelo abrigo ou nele viviam. Não era exatamente de seu costume liderar, mas diante das circunstâncias ele naturalmente se destacou, seja por sua inteligência, ética, ou calma. Ou mesmo por sua peculiar personalidade que acabava misteriosamente cativando aos que o cercavam.

Domando alguns jovens rebeldes e aliciando outros desinteressados, lentamente ele e outros que se aproximavam tornavam o grupo jovem do abrigo mais unido. Mais tranquilo. E a ideia dos resgates foi ganhando força, até se formar o primeiro conjunto disposto a seguir a missão. Com o auxílio do exército e a chegada de Koichi e Yuka, as coisas finalmente deslancharam.

- Todos em seus postos, turma! – começou Koichi, enérgico. - É o seguinte, hoje nós quase apanhamos daquele velhote insano, certo? Por isso, a partir de agora, aulas de defesa pessoal e uso de armas OBRIGATÓRIAS a todos os membros do Grupo dos Grandes Zeladores Pela Paz da Cidade Sanguinolenta! – Koichi ergueu os braços, os olhos brilhantes de pura determinação. Um breve silêncio se instalou diante de tamanha empolgação. Todos estavam exaustos, pensar em treinar não parecia muito animador naquele momento.

- Primeiramente, quem diabos decidiu esse nome terrível para o nosso grupo? Zeladores? Sanguinolenta? Sério mesmo?

Yuka olhava incrédula para o outro, frustrado com a crítica da irmã,

– Mas de fato, temos que melhorar a nossa defesa. A partir de amanhã, treino diário. – Impôs irredutível, e completou: - Hora extra para aqueles desastrados desprovidos da mínima noção de batalha possível.

Todos se viraram para Shion.

- Eehhh? Que absurdo! – exclamou, os olhos rubis surpresos com a repentina acusação. - Olha, se estiver insinuando que me distraí naquele momento do gatinho, saiba que na realidade eu estava apenas verificando se sua movimentação indicava a presença de mais alguém no local! – contestou, indignado, gerando um olhar desconfiado na garota.

- Você gosta de gatinhos?

- Ahn? Gosto. Felinos são um tanto quanto interessantes. Estudando seu comportamento eu notei que eles..

- Caso encerrado. Duas horas extras de treino para você, se reclamar fica sem lanche. E sem gatinhos.

- Isso é um absurdo! Onde está a democracia? Isso é um desrespeito aos direitos humanos! Fora a ditadura! – replicou Shion, com o semblante revoltado, e um sorriso vivaz por dentro.

- Pô, sem gatinhos é sacanagem, Yuka.

Todos riram, e encontraram naquele riso algum descanso para o dia que se alongara imensamente, pesando em suas costas.

Desde então eles passaram a desenvolver cada vez mais as qualidades de luta do grupo e de alguns outros abrigados, interessados em poder se defender. Conhecendo melhor uns aos outros, a união logo se fortaleceu, e o grupo enfrentava as dificuldades com mais facilidade, menos divergência.

Nesse ritmo o abrigo progredia. O que se precisava se tentava conseguir através de trocas, negócios e acordos com outros estabelecimentos. Cada um tentava colaborar, aquela área tentava criar um equilíbrio independente da guerra, cada vez aglomerando mais interessados nessa ideia.

E nesse mesmo andar Shion se encaixava, e vivenciava cada vez mais coisas novas. Em contato com os mais diversos tipos de pessoa, ele aprendia. E também ensinava. Mas ele diria que aprendia mais que ensinava.

Um dia todos passaram fome. Tentaram se distrair lendo histórias curtas ou jogar cartas.

Outro dia ninguém dormiu, ouvindo o choro inconsolável do pequeno órfão.

Houve outros dias de insônia. Insônia de medo, angústia, aflição.

Insônia do dia em que uma querida senhora do abrigo desmaiou, e todos esperaram ansiosos sua recuperação.

Ou do primeiro dia em que viram corpos sem vida. E desde então decidiram acender velas para cada um que encontrassem, já que não poderiam recolhê-los e dar a eles um fim mais decente.

Estas e outras diversas experiências inundavam o mundo antigamente restrito de Shion.

_E agora, Nezumi? Será que agora eu me tornarei menos arrogante, como você me chamou certa vez? _

_Agora que não vivo mais naquele conforto._

_Não acho que sou apenas alguém "fascinado com coisas novas e incomuns" ou "animais exóticos". Você também vê isso?_

O rosto de Shion esquentava, sentindo o escorrer silencioso de uma lágrima. Com tamanha turbulência, ele mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Tanto havia mudado. Atormentado ele se remoia em saudade e em dúvida. Sem saber onde o outro estava, como estava, ou por que não entrara em contato.

Sua mãe tentava se segurar, mas hora ou outra também deixava escapar sua curiosidade pelo famoso Nezumi.

Ele sempre evitava sucumbir a tais pensamentos, mas quando se encontrava fragilizado era inevitável.

_Não sei quanto tempo mais eu aguento sem te ver. _

_Eu preciso de você. _


	5. 2,3 Nezumi

"_Há o pranto no teatro, _

_No palco? No público? Nas poltronas?_

_Há sobretudo o pranto no teatro,_

_Já tarde, já confuso [...] " _

_Nosso Tempo - Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

De um sonho a outro, ele parecia acordar repetidas vezes, pensando ouvir as mãos finas batendo em sua porta. A voz chamando-o baixinho, com o cuidado de não acordá-lo bruscamente.

Aquele infeliz acordar solitário. Por vezes ainda preparava comida para dois, sem se dar conta.

_Ah. Você me desacostumou, Shion._

Porém, os momentos de solidão de Nezumi não ganhavam espaço em seu cotidiano agitado. A frequência dos encontros do grupo de teatro cresciam, novas peças se organizavam, ensaios, discussões, planejamentos, tudo acabava por sobrecarregar Nezumi. Muitas noites eles acabavam por passar no local de reunião dos artistas. Ele, porém, sempre tentava se desvencilhar dessas noites, sempre desejava voltar o quanto antes a seu quarto.

- Neeeezumiiiii! Vamos beber! Não vá fugir dessa vez, hoje você brilhou! – exclamou um dos colegas, apoiado por Hiroki:

- Isso mesmo! Hoje foi nosso primeiro grande passo rumo ao novo mundo! – Já estava bêbado. – Um mundo de igualdade, meu povo! Viva a democracia! – Alguns outros bêbados acenavam a cabeça enfaticamente, segurando carinhosamente suas garrafas.

- Não tenho paciência para seu estrelismo alcoólico, Hiroki. – repreendeu-o e tomou-lhe a garrafa das mãos. - O fato é que ainda temos muito pela frente. Mas houve de fato um progresso notável hoje.

- Sim, sim! Até algumas fãs nos procuraram! – outro acrescentou, entusiasmado.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando. Mas mantenhamos os pés no chão, ou podemos cair feio. Como andam os roteiros da próxima peça? Nezumi se direcionou a um rapaz semi-adormecido, deitado no chão de madeira. Levou uma mão à testa. – Seus imprestáveis bêbados ... - Com a outra mão levou a garrafa à boca. Ele já estava se acostumando aquele cenário. Corpos pelo chão, garrafas, pessoas escrevendo ou desenhando, taciturnas.

Entrando na sala de materiais para pegar suas coisas, ele encontrou Hiroki, sentado sobre a mesa, segurando a caveira que utilizaram em algumas peças antigas, divagando. Ele pretendia o ignorar, como se isso fosse possível.

- Nezumi. O que é viver, Nezumi? - olhou dramaticamente para a caveira, enquanto o outro suspirava em impaciência. Alguns atores às vezes tinham dessas coisas.

Hiroki colocou a caveira nas mãos de Nezumi.

- O que é viver longe das pessoas a quem mais amamos? Eu me pergunto ...

Nezumi sentiu algo trespassar seu corpo contra a própria vontade.

Saudade.

Como ele queria chegar logo em casa.

A voz de Hiroki, porém, se tornou repentinamente profunda e baixa, ao que seu rosto se escondia discretamente sobre a sombra do lugar.

- Tem... alguém a quem eu preciso buscar. Mas a verdade é que temo não encontrá-la. É uma pessoa que sempre cuidou de mim, e eu preciso dela, preciso cuidar dela agora. Você acha que..

Ele evitou o olhar de Nezumi, que estava surpreso com aquela atitude insegura a qual ele nunca mostrara antes, sempre líder e brincalhão.

- Tire o dia de folga amanhã, va procurá-la. – respondeu Nezumi, decisivo. Um sorriso se formou no rosto do outro, que rapidamente retomou a animação normal, dissipando aquele semblante tenso que não combinava consigo.

- Certo! Então, em breve você vai conhecê-la, minha querida irmãzinha! Nós fomos separados quando eu tive de me mudar para cá, sabe, longa história. Ela é um anjinho; doce, bondosa, um coração realmente puro! – Seus olhos escuros brilhavam alegremente.

_Que pessoa esquista. _

- Ok, ok. Traga logo ela para o D.A., não falhe. – Diretório Artístico(D.A) era como chamavam aquele local onde se reuniam sempre. Após incentivá-lo, Nezumi caminhou até a porta. - Vá dormir agora, certo?

Sem se dar conta, ele levou a caveira consigo. Ao passar pela sala, também conhecida como "campo de batalha"(provavelmente pois lá sempre se encontravam muitos corpos jogados ao chão a partir de certa hora da noite, incertos de vida ou morte), ele escutou brevemente uma conversa.

- Ahhhh! Guerra e paz, Crime e Castigo, Karamazov, Khadji Murat, Tolstoi , Tchaikovski, meu pai , chega de romances russos !

- Só pra constar, Tchaikovski não foi romancista e sim compositor. - corrigiu um segundo homem.

- Que se dane! Chega de russos, Tolstoi, Andreiev, Dostoiévski, cansei! Passa a vodka ai, camarada!

- Isso é rum.

- O que vier é lucro! Vamos passar para um povo menos trágico, que tal? O que acha dos gregos?

- Gregos? Você está realmente muito bêbado! Hahaha! – riu um terceiro rapaz ao canto.

- Bom, de qualquer forma precisamos de roteiros de guerra.. mas que tal pensarmos nisso amanhã? Sou só eu que estou cansado? Poxa vida; e vê se tira logo essa fantasia, vai acabar sujando!

Nezumi não conteve um sorriso ao deixar o local: aquela confusão era tão típica. Agora que o pessoal estava unido por uma causa, aquele local ganhara mais vida, um clima agitado, de esforço.

E assim seguia o seu dia-a-dia. Aos poucos, mais artistas se uniam ao grupo, e podia se notar os avanços lentos sobre o povo.

Depois, irmãzinha de Hiroki se juntara ao grupo, trazendo algumas surpresas. A primeira delas era a dificuldade em localizar naquele pequeno ser sarcástico toda a doçura a qual seu irmão cansara de tagarelar sobre. A segunda era sua inesperada inteligência e talento para a escrita, banhando os roteiros de um raciocínio e delicadeza que somente uma mulher poderia trazer àquele bando de homens.

Sarcasmo por sarcasmo, ela se entendia bem com Nezumi, que detestaria admitir isso. Entre eles reinava um trato silencioso de quem prefere se unir para realizar suas ironias a ir desnecessariamente um contra o outro.

O grupo planejava uma grande peça, que reunisse um público maior e planejavam apresentá-la em uma região em que sabiam haver mais grupos radicais. Seria arriscado, mas eles se sentiam cada vez mais confiantes.

Hiroki preparava um discurso, e já aliciava a pessoas de fora do meio artístico para propagar suas ideias. Nezumi se envolvia também(e diria que mais do que gostaria), sempre tentando equilibrar os idealismos do grupo.

O progresso era claro.

A única coisa que não progredia era aquela necessidade incurável de chegar logo em casa. Nezumi ansiava por aquele momento, o momento em que talvez ele chegaria e encontraria lá um par de sapatos largados pela casa, e avistaria aquele conjunto de cabelos brancos.

Talvez, e só talvez, ele visse aquela porta se abrir, o som de passos se aproximando, o calor humano tocando novamente a sua pele. Aquele calor e aquela pele.

O vento cantava melódico em seus ouvidos.

"_Quando você foi embora _

_fez-se noite em meu viver [...]_

_Meu caminho é de pedras, _

_como posso sonhar?_

_Sonho feito de brisa, _

_vento vem terminar"_

_Travessia – Milton Nascimento e Fernando Brant_


	6. 3 Estopim

Estopim

Era pedir demais. Ele não suportava as próprias lágrimas, que lhe manchavam a face, rasgavam-lhe o peito. Não. Como poderia?

Já havia visto a morte, sim, muito mais que seu antigo eu suportaria.

Mas em seus braços, não. Sob seus cuidados, não! Por que não poderia viver?

Os olhares dos outros em comiseração irritantemente enternecida.

"Não quero compaixão!" seu peito urrava. " Não quero nada..."

- Por que... POR QUE NÃO PUDE SALVÁ-LO? - sua voz então saiu, em desespero. Poucos segundos se esticaram em suas palavras.

- Você não é deus, Shion.

- Então, onde ele está? ONDE? - inspirou profundamente tentando se conter. Sua força parecia querer se esvair. – Não está em lugar algum. Mas está em todo lugar, somente para nos lembrar que a vida sempre pode ser um pouco mais cruel.

Sua voz pesara em todo a sala, imposta a um excruciante silêncio. Ele inspirou, tomando fôlego.

- Me desculpem. Vou esfriar a cabeça.

Shion deixou a sala.

_**Flashback**_

- Cuidado! – Exclamou Shion, ao ver a garota pálida oscilar, tropeçando ao descer do veículo.

– Prestem atenção, não se distraiam, estamos chegando.

A menina se desculpou baixinho e eles caminharam em direção ao local onde a batalha ocorrera. Cacos de vidro tilintavam sob os sapatos. Lojas destruídas.

O silêncio foi quebrado por um sussurro.

- P..pai!

Era uma criança. Eles alcançaram a voz, e viram uma menina pequena e seu pai, ferido, tentando pôr-se de pé. Shion correu para acudí-lo.

- Vão procurar mais feridos, vou cuidar deles aqui. – disse e se voltou à menina. – Mais alguém que você conhece está aqui?

- Minha mãe..- ela apontou relutante para uma van que parecia prestes a ruir.

Shion deu apoio ao homem, e o levou ao veículo, onde sempre ficavam três pessoas de guarda. Eles o ajudaram e se deitar na maca, e começaram a avaliar seus ferimentos enquanto Shion se direcionou à van, acompanhado pela criança.

Da janela do automóvel ele vislumbrou, pelos vidros quebrados, duas mulheres e uma criança, encolhidas. Acalmando-as e as ajudando a sair do veículo, Shion tentava passar confiança e esperança para aquelas pessoas, explicando a elas sobre o abrigo.

_"Vocês não precisam mais se esconder."_

Os encontrados aceitaram serem levados.

O grupo também se deparou com alguns corpos sem vida, não poderiam levá-los. Mais velas seriam acendidas na biblioteca.

Dois homens feridos, uma senhora que não passava bem, o restante com apenas pequenos arranhões.

A outra criança era um menino, cabisbaixo, ele tremia e segurava a mão da senhora, seus dedos pequenos entrelaçando os dela.

- Vovó, vai ficar tudo bem... não vai?

- Oh, meu pequeno. – com a mão que apertava o peito ela passou a acariciar os cabelos do neto – Foi apenas um susto. Temos de ter fé.

"Fé".

Aquela palavra ressoou no veículo até a chegada ao abrigo.

Os feridos foram levados apressadamente à sala de vídeo.

No trajeto as situações foram avaliadas:

O primeiro, cuja família estava presente, ex-morador do Distrito Oeste, perdera muito sangue mas seus ferimentos não eram graves.

O segundo, ex-morador da No. 6, se ferira no tronco. Por ser um pouco mais velho, já não tinha boas respostas, e seu ferimento era profundo.

Shion estava determinado, ele tinha de salvá-lo. Não era apenas pelo seu instinto natural dessa vez. Era a primeira vez que eles resgatavam famílias de dentro e fora da antes "Cidade Sagrada": ele almejava criar uma integração entre ambos. A situação era favorável, para ele seria como um pequeno passo rumo ao equilíbrio que ele tanto desejava. Ele não se importava em se deixar idealizar as coisas dessa forma: ele acreditava naquilo.

_Vamos lá._

Enquanto Shion tratava o sangramento, e outros cuidavam do restante, ele e o "paciente" trocaram algumas palavras breves.

"Você não é jovem demais, menino?"

Ele falava com dificuldade, e Shion o tratava com cuidado e atenção, queria tirá-lo da situação de risco logo. Mas algo não ia bem.

"Minha filha mais velha tem a sua idade.."

As reticências pontuaram a dor nos olhos do homem, que então reteve as mãos de Shion entre as suas, apertando-as.

- Obrigada, meu jovem. Mas eu perdi tudo, sabe?

A sala silenciosa parecia atenta àquela voz sussurrada, minguada em fadiga. Shion não compreendia, aquilo não parecia bom.

-Não se preocupe, senhor, vai dar tudo certo. Vamos cuidar disso logo.

- Ah, não. Por favor, menino, não se desgaste. Eu já não vou sobreviver.- Um sorriso se esboçava no rosto e pedia para Shion parar de tratá-lo.

- Como assim, óbvio que vai! Não há porque perder as esperanças agora! Eu vou te ajudar!

Shion se sentia aflito. Por que aquele homem acatava a morte daquela forma? Ele não aceitaria. Iria salvá-lo. Se pôs então a selecionar os materias efusivamente, mas foi interrompido novamente, dessa vez a voz madura ressoava profundamente pela sala.

- Eles... levaram a minha mulher e as minhas filhas, menino. - Em sua voz não havia rancor, e todos a escutavam, pasmos, imóveis.

- Não restou nada.- Seus olhos estreitos se curvavam em um leve sorrir tristonho. - Por favor, me deixe.

O vento entrou pela porta, gélido, atravessando cada um daquela sala. Shion o sentiu fatiar-lhe violentamente algo em suas entranhas.

Sua mente quis desfalecer, entrando em um conflito agressivo.

_Ele perdeu a família. Não há como trazê-los de volta? Talvez nós possamos procurá-las e... ah. Pare de sonhar. Então .. a esperança morreu? De que adianta viver privado de quem mais se ama? Sabendo que elas podem estar sofrendo longe de si. NÃO! Temos de viver. Foi o que eu aprendi com ele. Quem sobrevive vence. A vida valhe a pena. Não é isso? Não posso deixá-lo morrer. É tudo que eu tenho: esperança. É a única arma que possuo, agora. _

Confiante, ele decidiu salvara o homem, cujo olhar resignado perturbava toda a sala.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Aqueles olhos agora fechados, conformados. Shion não suportava aquela ideia. A água escorria por seu corpo, misturando-se às lágrimas.

Seria ele tão prepotente assim de achar que o salvaria? Ainda o mesmo arrogante sonhador? Não passaria de uma criança imbecil, então. De que valhe isso tudo?

Em sua memória retornou a uma conversa que tivera com Inukashi, pouco depois de tê-la conhecido.

_**Flashback**_

Ele afirmava, convicto:

"Eles ainda são humanos."

"Humanos? Que piada! Nunca ouvi ninguém dizer isso antes! Aqueles clientes imundos são iguais a nós?"

"Sim."  
>"Você é igual a mim?"<p>

"Sim."

"As pessoas da No. 6 são iguais a nós?"

"Sim."

"Shion, você vai morrer. Se você realmente acredita nisso, você não vai durar muito."

_Fim do flashback_

E ele ainda acreditava. E vivia. Por quê?

Já não era capaz de aguentar mais aquilo.

Vestiu suas roupas e deixou a biblioteca, avisando que voltaria no dia seguinte.

O vento parecia desejar devorar seu corpo, e talvez, se ele não sentisse aquela urgência, ele também o desejaria.

Mas tinha de vê-lo.

Desatinado, ele se pôs a correr rumo ao muro destruído.


	7. 4 Urgência e encontro parte I

_UHUUUUUUUUU! Oba, oba, oba! Fuckyeah! REENCONTRO! _

_*Dancinha feliz antes do início do capítulo, reboladinha e dedinho paz-e-amor erguido empolgadamente* _

_obs: ok, eu sei, eu só coloco poemas do Drummond, mas é viciante. Uma vez que decido não colocar, abro meu livro em uma página aleatória e encontro repentinamente uma poesia que a meu ver encaixa em tal situação. Não consigo segurar! Não sei se é cansativo, mas não dá pra parar agora._

" _Uma flor nasceu na rua! [...]_

_Uma flor ainda desbotada_

_ilude a polícia, rompe o asfalto._

_Façam completo silêncio, paralisem os negócios,_

_garanto que uma flor nasceu. [...]_

_É feia. Mas é uma flor. Furou o asfalto, o tédio, o nojo e o ódio."_

_Carlos Drummond de Andrade - A Flor e a Náusea_

Nezumi acabara de chegar em casa, e estava próximo à porta que ainda não havia trancado, descalço, retirando um par de luvas. Normalmente ele esperava para trancá-la, sem se dar conta do significado de seu costume.

Deixou seu material sobre a mesa; aquele crânio acabara ficando com ele. Ah, como aquelas pessoas davam trabalho.

Ouviu passos rápidos. Alucinava? Não poderia ter chegado a esse ponto. Se manteve imóvel. Sim, eram passos. De apenas uma pessoa.

A esperança maltratava novamente seu peito, mas ele a ignorava para não sentir mais dor. Assaltante? Alguém com fome. Talvez aquela garota. Só podia. Se envergonhou por não ter trancado a porta. Os passos aceleraram, e quando ele se virou para a porta, esperando batidas, ela se abriu.

Incrédulo ele viu o garoto de cabelos níveos entrar por aquela porta. Arfava alto, pernas bambas.

Alucinava. Não queria crer, com medo de piscar e ver apenas o escuro da noite no lugar do jovem, as sombras engolindo-o novamente em solidão.

Mas era real.

Seus cabelos estavam maiores e despenteados, o rosto alvo agora aparentava menos infantil, exceto pelo rubor acentuado de quem esteve correndo. Os olhos, os mesmos rubis, mas arredondados, engrandecidos por uma tristeza pontiaguda, dolorida. Ele vestia uma calça grafite pesada e uma camisa branca, por baixo de um sobretudo preto desbotado, roupas de uniforme militar. O volume de uma arma parecia despontar em um dos compartimentos de sua roupa.

Nezumi estava fantasiado: vestes antigas um pouco surradas, cores pastéis unidas a cores vibrantes, uma roupa pomposa, camisa solta com decote em V e calças estranhas, uma parte era bufante, assim como o término das mangas da blusa. Acabara de voltar de uma peça apresentada em plena praça. Seu rosto estava pintado, dois traços negros grossos marcavam as maçãs de seu rosto, contrastando com sua pele clara, junto aos seus cabelos que, bagunçados, escorriam pela testa.

Como os bigodes de um rato. Por algum motivo aquilo o deixara incrivelmente mais bonito.

Seus olhos se chocaram com estrondo. Uma profusão de sentimentos emergia, com tamanha rapidez que mal se conseguia captá-los. Pareciam deixar seus corpos repentinamente enfraquecidos, como que se a qualquer momento o peso de tudo que se acumulava naquele pequeno quarto os fosse fazer desmoronar, ruir, sem forças para se estenderem sobre suas pernas.

Pulsação, inquietação, nervosismo.

Nezumi, ainda paralisado, sentiu necessidade urgente de se manifestar. Expirou audivelmente pelo nariz.

- Ficou com saudades, han, majestade?

Se obrigou a erguer um sorriso irônico, incapaz de evitar sua mania de se esquivar de seus próprios redemoinhos de sentimentos.

Shion não era capaz de acreditar no quanto aquela voz se apoderava de seu corpo inteiro, como se ele tivesse aguardado milênios para escutá-la. Ignorando o sarcasmo ferino que não queria ferir, ele se aproximou em poucos passos, largando os sapatos no caminho, ainda sem fôlego, e olhou o outro com tamanha seriedade e incredulidade que o fez dissipar sua postura sarcástica e se preocupar.

_Como está você, Shion? Como você viveu nesse último ano?_

Aqueles olhos vermelhos engoliam os seus, devoravam cada gota de razão em sua mente.

Incapaz de recuperá-los, Nezumi cerrou os olhos e inspirou forte.

Lentamente passou seus braços pela cintura do menor, que agarrou-se ao seu pescoço como se somente aquilo o pudesse manter de pé.

Ele sentiu uma lágrima ousar alcançar seus olhos, sem entender o porquê. A conteve, mas o caminho que ela percorreu até seus orbes queimava, assim como algo dentro de si.

Eles pareciam ter esperado tanto tempo por aquele instante, que tudo se apagou.

Naquele momento eles sentiram algo se despedaçar. Como que uma fina, gélida e impenetrável membrana que os separava acabasse de ser rompida com estrépito, que os pareceu estremecer. Finalmente.

O abraço se tornou mais forte, seus corpos desejavam ser uma coisa só, um corpo só.

Eles sentiam seus cheiros se misturarem. Conforto, mágoa, saudade.

Necessidade.

- Baka.. - sussurrou Nezumi, talvez até para si mesmo.

Shion sorriu, talvez por ver que o outro continuava o mesmo,repelindo-o mas o aceitando.

Nezumi levou uma de suas mãos até o pescoço do menor, de onde um dia ele retirara aquela pulpa. O sentiu ficar nas pontas dos pés e encaixar melhor o abraço, ainda mais apertado, apoiando delicadamente o queixo em seus ombros.

O tempo passava? Não parecia existir.

- ..Shion.. - começou, sério, sua voz grave. O outro apurou os ouvidos, ansioso para ouvir o que ele ia dizer, não contendo uma discreta taquicardia.

- Você.. por acaso .. diminuiu?

Shiou não acreditava. E ele esperando tolamente palavras de afeição.

_Parvo!_

Sentiu um calor subir a sua face, e afroxou o abraço o suficiente para poder encará-lo, com toda a raiva que não era capaz de sentir naquele momento. Olhou para Nezumi, depois para seus pés, e se manifestou em uma espécie de rosnado.

- Aahhh! Seu maldito!

- A culpa não é minha! Supostamente nos dois estaríamos em fase de crescimento. – disse em um meio sorriso, semi-contido.

Shion fechou a cara e o encarou, ainda nas pontas dos pés, contraindo os lábios e mordendo o inferior.

Céus! Como Nezumi sentira falta disso.

Como era constrangedor admitir para si mesmo tamanha fraqueza.

Ele sorriu, contente, e ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de renúncia ao próprio sarcasmo.

Shion, surpreso com aquela rara expressão, dissipou a sua própria e foi completamente tomado pelos lábios do maior, que envolveram os seus em um beijo cálido e sorridente.

Que em seguida se transformou em um beijo descontrolado, que transmitia uma sobrecarga, uma desordem de sentimentos guardados, assim como aqueles que explodiram em violência e desespero depois da destruição dos muros.

Eles finalmente haviam sido destruídos! A distância, a saudade, a lembrança amarraram seus corpos com força.

Sentir cada centímetro daquele corpo. Daquela pele.

Nezumi retirou as mãos da cintura de Shion e, sem interromper o beijo, retirou-lhe o sobretudo, deixando-o jogado sobre o chão. Um pouco desajeitado, começou a desabotoar a camisa do outro enquanto sentia a pele de suas costas e abdomen, seus dedos dançando elegantes pela cicatriz de serpente.

Shion perdeu o eixo por um momento, e separou o beijo, deixando que sua blusa fosse retirada, expondo a marca vermelha circulando sua pele macia.

Havia emagrecido, talvez? Mas estava mais forte, seus músculos mais visíveis que antes.

Nezumi aproveitou a distância e pousou a mão na calça do menor, que se sobressaltou.

Caminhou até o bolso, os olhos sérios acompanhando as mãos, e de lá retirou uma arma e um livro pequenino.

Silêncio.

- É... agora você carrega uma arma e um livro.. - Olhou para seu material de teatro sobre a escrivaninha. -.. e eu um crânio e uma flor.

Sua voz ecoava em todo o quarto, em todo o corpo.

Shion o fitou, aqueles olhos cor-de-lua, distantes. Por que se distanciavam novamente?

- Os livros você também carrega. - Olhou para o quarto repleto deles.

E então, retirou do outro bolso algo que surpreendeu Nezumi.

O pequeno hamlet chiou. _Cheep_.

- Carrego um rato também. - disse shion, sereno, como um mestre retirando uma carta da manga. – Somente o que me é imprescindível.

Nezumi não conseguiu conter um sorriso de lado. Então parece que alguém aprendeu a usar metáforas.

Shion observava o pequeno rato, sentindo uma certa melancolia pairar sobre seu peito.

- Se ... um dia pudermos dispensar o crânio e a arma...então..- Shion continuou reticente, baixando os olhos, com uma ponta de dor na voz.

Uma pausa de branda e cálida compreensão.

- O rato e a flor.. - Nezumi proferiu as palavras, sem saber como continuar a frase, os olhos vagos, desencontrados dos de Shion.

Quando os voltou para encará-lo, encontrou-os marejados.

Sentiu-se arder. Impediu que as lágrimas manchassem o rosto do menor com uma mão, e com a outra segurou seu queixo delicadamente, selando seus lábios em um beijo que dessa vez expressava somente uma emoção. Um beijo feito apenas de ternura.

Amor.

O restante fora momentaneamente expulso do pequeno quarto.

E apagaram um lampião, restando apenas uma vela ao fundo, a assistí-los, queimando juntamente a eles. Iluminar já não era preciso. Solitária, ela presenciava aquele reencontro.

Que era, em verdade, um encontro.

O tão esperado encontro de suas almas e seus corpos, em uma só unidade. Um só sentimento. Sem barreiras, sem defesas.

CONTINUA... MUAHAHA!

Lemon, le-lemon, le-lemon, venha a mim!

Quem não gostar (tem gente que não gosta que está lendo essa fic? fiz essa separação por precaução-emaldade.) pode pular, maaas o lemon está muito cheio de amor, sério.

Eu tentei fazer tudo direitinho, como achei que era merecido para os dois, e foi bem legal escrever esse capítulo. V

ou postar o lemon quando receber reviews, pq sei lá, eu sou uma pessoa ruim. :D

Se nunca receber reviews vou aceitar meu destino falido e postarei mesmo assim huhauhuahuauasdhiuas


	8. 4 Urgência e encontro parte II

Caríssimos leitores(pervs), bem vindos ao meu primeiro lemon. Enjoy! ;)

Sinestesia.

O tato doce, a voz macia, a fragância quente.

A mente embaralhada.

A fantasia de Nezumi era apressadamente arrancada pelos dedos trêmulos de Shion.

- Quantos botões! Pra que isso tudo? - reclamava baixinho, nervoso.

- Acho que antes as vestes precisavam de números de botões proporcionais ao tamanho pudor da époc...eh.. Shion? - O menor agora tentava desabotoar a parte de baixo do outro, que parecia ser uma tarefa complicada para suas mãos tensas.

Nezumi se pôs a rir baixinho, deixando o outro mais vermelho e desajeitado, que o encarou como que o dizendo para não rir. O garoto de cabelos escuros tomou os lábios do outro, atritando seu tronco nu ao dele, suas línguas se misturando em agressivo desejo.

Mantendo os lábios selados, ele caminhou em direção à cama, passos embaralhados. Sentando Shion na cama, fez com que ele se deitasse e, enquanto o menor recuperava o fôlego, buscou algo nas gavetas.

- O que você está fazendo, Nezumi?

A resposta não veio.

O outro, de pé, retirou a própria calça com facilidade e se jogou sobre Shion, com um olhar divertido, posicionando-se em cima do outro e entre suas pernas, deixando o menor confuso e desajeitado, incapaz de se manter calado.

- Eii, espera. Não pode ter sido tão fácil assim! Aquela calça desafia a lógica, Nezumi!

A língua de Nezumi percorreu o pescoço de Shion, chegando ao ouvido esquerdo.

- Você realmente quer falar sobre lógica agora?- questionou rindo em sarcasmo, sua voz grave causando um longo arrepio no corpo do outro.

– Vejamos se a sua também é desafiadora... – sussurrou e suas mãos desceram, começando a tentar desabotoá-la. Apreciando as leves respostas de Shion, ele arrancou lentamente sua calça.

Somente aquelas finas camadas de tecido separavam suas peles de se tocarem por inteiro. Pressionando seu corpo contra o do menor, Nezumi se pôs a beijá-lo intensamente, sua língua deslizando sobre a de Shion, que respondia ao beijo com inédita volúpia, acariciando também os cabelos longos e o pescoço do outro.

Ambos estremeciam ao sentirem a resposta de prazer do outro pressionando seu próprio corpo.

Inquieto, Nezumi desceu os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço do outro, chegando aos mamilos, se demorando em cada um, chupando-os com avidez, arrancando alguns suspiros contidos de Shion.

Caminhou com uma de suas mãos até última peça de roupa do outro, sentindo o volume crescente, provocando-o ao tocá-lo através do pano. Os finos dedos tateando, delicados, estimulantes.

As mãos de Shion demonstraram confusão ao perderem o ritmo sobre a pele do outro, movimentando-se desarranjadas sobre as costas de Nezumi.

Ele sentiu os dedos infiltrando-se debaixo de sua roupa, furtivos. Moviam-se lentos, espalhando-se tentadores, até de repente agarrarem o membro excitado do garoto, que arfou alto.

-N..Nezumi, espera! – sibilou procurando ar com esforço.

Nezumi sorriu o fitando, agora dedilhando maliciosamente a intimidade do menor, que se esforçava para não reagir.

- Shion, se você me diz pra esperar me dá vontade de te contrariar. - aproximou-se do ouvido do menor, sussurrando: - Vamos entrar em um acordo, ou você me pede para parar ou para continuar, certo?

- Hmm.. – Shion mal conseguia raciocinar.

Uma mão de Nezumi começou a brincar com seus mamilos excitados.

- ... C.. continua...- toda a vergonha do mundo parecia ter saido custosa naquelas letras que juntas já não pareciam fazer sentido ao cérebro extasiado de Shion.

Enquanto o outro o fitava em sua réstia de pudor, ele passeou pelo rosto de Nezumi com as mãos, o desenhando.

Delineando seu nariz, queixo, maçãs, maxilar, contornando a testa, chegando aos cabelos escuros que tocavam sua pele. Gravava cada milímetro daquela face.

E enfim, sorriu com doçura, mais seguro, reafirmando o que acabara de dizer, com o olhar.

Nezumi então prosseguiu seu movimento, retirando totalmente a cueca do menor.

Ele pressionava, acariciava, tocava entre delicada e agressivamente o membro de Shion, que se perdia entre as sensações do beijo e do toque íntimo, seu corpo reagindo em frenesi.

Ele murmurava coisas sem sentido.

" Calma, ah, Nezumi... "

" Eu... eu acho que ... hm.. "

Nezumi apenas ignorava, sabendo que ele não tinha nada pra dizer, apenas não conseguia se manter calado diante do seu pudor se esfacelando, sua excitação crescente.

Repentinamente os movimentos das mãos de Nezumi pararam, gerando um protesto corporal de Shion.

O primeiro, no entanto, desceu lentamente o rosto, parando para abocanhar os mamilos excitados do outro, sua língua pintando, arrepiando o tronco magro e delicado, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a parte interna das coxas de Shion.

Sua boca chegou então ao membro mais íntimo daquele corpo.

Shion sentiu um arrepio extremo percorrer seu corpo.

Nezumi não o esperou se recuperar, e percorreu com a língua toda a ereção do menor, fazendo-o se contorcer inteiro, bruscamente, e um gemido alto lhe escapou dos lábios.

- AHh! nn.. – Ouvia-se o ofegar fora de controle. Não ia aguentar por muito tempo.

Nezumi se deliciava com aquelas reações. Ele repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, sentindo Shion inteiro em sua boca. Provocativo, tomou a base entre as mãos e a glande entre seus lábios, sugando-a, alternando entre rápidos e lentos movimentos, sentindo cada reação do corpo do outro.

" eh ... nezu...você... só ..." O raciocínio de Shion falhava.

- Eu.. ahhh!- Não suportando mais, ele despejou o líquido quente em Nezumi, que apenas lambeu os lábios e os dedos, fitando-o.

O corpo do menino de cabelos brancos ainda se contraía de prazer.

Os lábios de Nezumi se curvaram em um sorriso perverso.

- Mas já? Acho que já faz tempo que você precisava dis..- Shion tapou levemente a boca do outro, seu rosto carmesim, ofegante, os olhos se recuperando do êxtase.

A inexperiência de Shion não era um segredo, Nezumi já esperava que seu corpo reagisse daquela forma.

Ele mesmo estava tendo sérias dificuldades em se conter.

Mas aquela expressão de inocência, ingenuidade, ia dando espaço a um brilho de luxúria, aqueles olhos de rubi pediam por mais.

E ele, é claro, não seria o que negaria tal pedido.

Retirou abruptamente sua roupa de baixo, deixando Shion sentir sua própria excitação, pele sobre pele.

Dessa vez ele tomou uma mão do menor, levando-a a seu próprio membro, enquanto sorria malicioso e beijava-lhe a têmpora.

Inesperadamente, Shion não hesitou e logo começou a tocá-lo, manuseando a ereção pulsante do outro com característica delicadeza.

Isso não deveria ser algo suficiente para desnortar Nezumi, mas o fez. Seus sentidos todos se confundiram com aquela reação inesperada de Shion, que agora tocava-lhe a glande, fazendo seu corpo estremecer violentamente.

- ah... Shion.. - tocou-lhe os lábios com rara doçura. Ergueu uma mão e pegou algo que estava na escrivaninha. Shion então viu uma mão de Nezumi mergulhar em um potinho vermelho, somente então entendendo do que se tratava.

Não pode evitar de sentir um frio subir obscenamente sobre sua barriga.

Nezumi desceu aquela mão lentamente à entrada de Shion, simultaneamente mordiscando as orelhas, lábios, queixo e pescoço do menor.

Ele então sentiu os dedos quentes lentamente penetrando-o, sutis, procurando espaço em seu corpo, buscando um ponto de prazer.

A princípio Shion sentiu um estranho incômodo, sendo levemente aliviado pelos toques e beijos do maior.

Ao ir se acostumando, os dedos se movimentavam mais em seu interior, até se encaixarem da forma certa.

- AHh! – Incapaz de conter o gemido, Shion arqueou a coluna, enquanto Nezumi explorava o ponto encontrado de diversas formas, e agora segurava com mais força o membro ereto do outro.

Shion voltava a balbuciar, ilogicamente.

" se... você... q..ah.."

"nezu.. ée.. v.."

Nezumi observava as reações de Shion, admirando seu corpo alvo onde algumas marquinhas vermelhas feitas por ele se sobressaíam. Ele reparou que o menor também fazia o mesmo, seus olhos que às vezes se fechavam de prazer ou dor, também buscavam o corpo nu e torneado de Nezumi, que se movimentava esbelto, gracioso sobre o seu próprio.

Absolutamente excitante.

Com seus olhos estreitados Nezumi notava as mãos do outro se contraindo aos poucos, e de repente agarrando os lençóis, bruscamente.

– Nezumi.. eu ... n..

As palavras não se encontravam, mas o outro entendeu o que elas diziam. Retirou seus dedos do corpo do menor, mergulhando-os novamente no potinho vermelho, e cobrindo seu próprio membro com o lubrificante.

Dessa vez o frio percorreu a barriga de ambos, trêmulos de ansiedade e excitação.

Posicionando seu membro rígido na entrada de Shion, Nezumi parou um instante para fitar o outro.

Seus olhos cinzas não brilhavam com o mesmo frio metálico que frequentemente tinha. Eles inundavam os olhos de Shion de calor.

Nezumi beijava-lhe os olhos, nariz, boca, queixo, deixando o outro estarrecido com tamanha gentileza.

Aquela gentileza que não passava da mais clara prova da verdadeira face de Nezumi, escondida por trás de falas cruéis, que tantas vezes feriram ou tentaram desesperadamente ferir Shion.

Talvez seu rancor tivesse sido superado.

Ou apenas estivesse dissolvido em suor e ternura.

E então toda insegurança e nervosismo de Shion se iluminou em um sorriso no rosto de Nezumi. Ele sorria como nunca antes: com todo o rosto, corpo, mente, alma.

"Confie em mim."

"Eu te amo."

Shion não saberia dizer se aquelas palavras haviam sido de fato proferidas ou apenas escaparam daquele sorriso. Não importava mais.

Ele sorriu de volta, enorme.

- Shion... me avise se doer...viu? – disse Nezumi com dificuldade, corando.

Ele começou a lentamente forçar a entrada do menor, fazendo leves movimentos circulares para que o corpo do outro se adaptasse.

Uma pontada de dor percorria intensamente seu corpo de Shion enquanto era penetrado, e levando uma mão à boca ele conteve um grito abafado. Ele não gritaria a sua dor.

Permanecendo dentro do menor, Nezumi curvou-se aproximando seus rostos, tocando a mão que tampava os lábios do outro com a ponta de seu nariz, empurrando-a, sereno.

- Não vai mais doer.

Aquela frase inundou o quarto. Ainda doeria um pouco, mas logo passaria. Eles sabiam.

Logo passaria.

Seus lábios se uniram, e o maior começou a se mover com cuidado, acariciando o corpo do outro, tocando-lhe sua intimidade com seus dedos lascivos. Shion arqueava violentamente as costas à medida em que as investidas aumentavam, e começou a ser incapaz de conter as próprias ofegadas e gemidos.

Seus pés se contraíam com força a cada onda de prazer.

- m.. AHhn, nezu... eu... – novamente balbuciava palavras desconexas. Ele arquejava alto sobre os ouvidos embriagados de Nezumi, que absorvia degustando cada som que o outro emitia.

Ele se retirava inteiro, sentia o espaço entre os corpos provocá-los, chamá-los, para poder novamente entrar lenta ou rapidamente, arrancando o fôlego de Shion a cada investida.

A vela acesa temia se apagar, sua luz trepidando sobre o quarto. Ao menos naquele momento eles podiam ser uma só coisa. Uma mistura de corpos suados, olhos profundos, almas partidas.

De corações tantas vezes dilacerados, fingindo-se acostumados à dor.

Agora que o corpo de Shion relaxara, as investidas tornaram-se estocadas, e ele tinha seu sexo deliciosamente manipulado pelo maior, em um ardente vai-e-vem.

Nezumi sentiu seu rosto involuntariamente se traduzir em prazer descomunal ao sentir Shion contrair-se fortemente em seu membro, o fazendo soltar um gemido descontrolado e estremecer todo o corpo, arfando sobre o ouvido do menor.

- Sh..AH! Shion! – gritou, incapaz de conter-se, ele ofegou pesadamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior do menor, que o enlaçou com força entre seus braços e pernas, sentindo seu interior ser preenchido pelo gozo do outro.

Shion gemia alto enquanto também se deixava liberar todo o seu prazer, deixando ambos ainda mais molhados.

- nn.. Nezumi...

Seus corpos ainda em espasmos, se contraíam do orgasmo, cada milímetro parecia ser percorrido por uma vertigem.

Frenesi.

Nezumi descansou seu corpo sobre o menor, em um abraço trêmulo.

Sua mente era tomada por sensações e letras. Letras as quais ele tentava pescar para definir aquilo tudo, aquele sentimento, aquele êxtase, aquele Shion.

Foi naquele momento que Nezumi finalmente entendeu. Aquela explicação para seus sentimentos, a qual ele a tanto tempo ao mesmo tempo em que a procurava, a negava, havia sussurrado-lhe algo aos ouvidos. Baixinho, o som difuso percorreu-o em arrepio.

E finalmente a compreensão penetrou em seu corpo silenciado, cálida, abraçando-o. Escutou a si mesmo, sua verdade silenciosa. Sua busca pelas palavras que decodificassem aquilo tudo não era nada senão vã.

Ali estava a verdade sem palavras, que procurava inutilmente.

Sorrindo da própria realização, ainda ofegante, ele se retirou de Shion e deitou-se ao seu lado, observando as finas mechas de neve emoldurando o rosto do outro.

Ele realmente adorava aquelas mechas.

E murmurou alguma coisa inaudível, sem nem saber o que dizia. Shion não entendeu inicialmente. Logo depois ambos pareceram escutar o ecoar da palavra sobre o quarto.

"Obrigado"

Obrigado por estar aqui. Obrigado por ser você. Obrigado por existir.

Obrigado por me mostrar tudo aquilo que por anos e anos meus olhos sozinhos não conseguiam ver.

Obrigado por me deixar renascer.

Aquelas palavras não ditas tocavam a ambos. Eles sabiam. Não precisavam dizê-las, não naquele momento. Elas estavam displiscentemente despejadas naquela cama, cobrindo todo o quarto. Todo o mundo.

Inadvertidamente eles entrelaçaram as mãos, de olhos fechados, sentindo suas pulsações se misturando. Se desacelerando preguiçosamente.

O tempo parou, passou, correu, caminhou. Quem saberia?

Atravessando os cabelos alvos, a marca vermelha, chegando ao queixo, Nezumi ergueu o rosto do menor para si, admirando aqueles olhos delineados por longos cílios. Sorriu.

- E então, por que você me procurou especificamente hoje, Shion?

O outro franziu o cenho.

- Hm.. sabe, normalmente essas perguntas são feitas antes de levar as pessoas para a cama, sabia?

Nezumi fora pego de surpresa pelo sorriso astuto de Shion, mas respondeu rápido.

- Se eu perguntasse antes, do jeito que voce estava sedento, nem ia compreender as palavras.

- AHN? Que absurdo! - contestou corando, mordiscando os lábios em meio a um tímido riso.

- Há! - exclamou vitorioso, um sorriso de moleque.

Shion sorriu, e cerrou os olhos, recostando seu rosto sobre o maior, tocando sua testa no ombro forte de Nezumi.

- Vamos dormir, não quero pensar em nada mais hoje... só hoje.

E ajeitando os lençóis e travesseiros, eles adormeceram rápido, pacíficos.

Como crianças quando dormem depois de ganharem singelos presente de natal:

tranquilas,

esperançosas,

repletas.

Contando os segundos para o próximo ano chegar.

A respiração funda e os olhos absolutamente serenos.

Verdadeiramente felizes, esquecidas do mundo.

"Ele arde nas mãos

é doce ao meu tato.

Pronto me fascina

e me deixa triste. [...]

Não estou vazio,

não estou sozinho,

pois anda comigo

algo indescritível."

Carrego Comigo – Carlos Drummond de Andrade

Ufa. Espero ter feito algo à altura desse casal! x.x E desse reencontro. Quilos de romance ._.

Não tenho a MENOR noção de como está o ritmo, queria fazer algo lento, pois eu gosto de perceber cada pequeno arrepio, escutar e sentir cada reação.(apesar de que como é a primeira vez do Shion não dava pra fazer algo tão lento assim)

E eu gosto de colocar uns gestos estranhos.. foi mal.. espero que tudo tenha sido bem visualizado.

E então, como foi? '-' Críticas, venham!

obs: o meu Shion fala "continua" mermo! tô nem aí! ele é mó safadinho que eu sei. E o meu Nezumi geme e tem gestos inesperadamente românticos. E ainda vou fazer ele gemer alto.


	9. 5 Manhã

_Oh céus, depois de séculos aqui estou. Agora que estou de férias e não vou viajar devo finalizar a fic em breve. Espero que meus leitores não tenham se esquecido de mim. ;-;__  
><em>_Obs:__  
><em>_1. Não quis deixar a cena lemon muito longa, espero ter feito isso direito.__  
><em>_2. Nesse capítulo eu tive muita, muita dificuldade com os diálogos iniciais(e isso me atrasou mais ainda). Ainda não estou muito satisfeita, na verdade, mas acho que estão apresentáveis... Queria formar como que flashes de conversa, mas...__  
><em>_Me perdoem por essa parte, espero que compreendam o que quis passar apesar de não estar como idealizei.__  
><em>_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>" Vem ver que a vida ainda vale o sorriso que eu tenho pra lhe dar"<em>

* * *

><p>Nezumi acordou.<p>

Fora um sonho?

Um frio pontiagudo percorreu-o por um milésimo de segundo.

_Ah._

Aliviado, sentiu os cabelos alvos tocando seu ombro. Das pontas dos seus dedos dos pés a seus fios escuros de cabelo, tudo se enlevou e leve ficou. Ele se deixava absorver por aquela sensação de amparo e calor,que abraçava-o.

Com toda a delicadeza possível ele trouxe vagarosamente as mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os; não queria acordá-lo.

Sentiu-o mexer-se repentinamente e ficou imóvel, quase prendeu a respiração.

Shion, que estava deitado de costas, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado tocando Nezumi, fez então uma série de estranhos movimentos agitados: rolou um pouco seu corpo ficando de costas para o outro, depois virando o peito para o colchão ficando de bruços, afastou um pouco as pernas, deixando uma quase inteira descoberta e a outra enrolada no lençol, os dedos do pé escapulindo por pouco. O rosto apoiado em um braço e o outro se estendera aleatoriamente parecendo abraçar algo invisível na cama. Seu rosto, que se virara para Nezumi, permitia-o ver sua boca entreaberta e a bochecha espremida pelo braço, deixando-o bem...digamos... irresistível.

– ... p..pf..hah..haha.. – Nezumi tentava segurar com força o riso, tentando não deixar seu corpo chacoalhar.

Mas como poderia? Não somente era extremamente cômica e desajeitada a posição de Shion (além de ser típica e combinar com aquela peste) como ele estava tão feliz por vê-la, por tê-lo ali: aquilo tudo o parecia fazer sentir cócegas.

Desde que Shion se fora ele passara a odiar as manhãs, e agora entendia o porquê. Não havia como acordar daquela forma sem ele. A falta o torturava.

Shion acabou acordando com aquela leve movimentação, e girou-se novamente, virando o corpo para Nezumi e esfregando os olhos. Abria-os lentamente. Olhou bem para Nezumi, ainda deitado, inicialmente preguiçoso. Depois sério, entre absorvendo informações e tentando dizer algo.

Depois sorriu, os olhos que tentavam se abrir curvando-se em um arco-íris rubi.

– Que bom que você está aqui... – disse um pouco sussurrado, com voz de acordar.

Não existiriam palavras melhores. Nem outra voz que soaria daquela forma.

Nezumi fez uma espécie de careta com a surpresa da declaração verdadeira demais para seu jeito arredio, mas esta logo se transformou em uma expressão serena de quem tentava se acostumar a lidar com os sentimentos.

Shion não esperou resposta, e começou a rolar lentamente na cama como um filhote de alguma coisa preguiçosa e feliz, de um lado para o outro, como que acordando ainda. Percebeu então que se enroscara ainda mais no lençol; sentou-se e, um pouco zonzo, tentava desembolá-lo de sua perna esquerda.

Foi surpreendido por um aproximar de Nezumi, que tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus cautelosamente, fazendo-o confusamente perder o ar. Sequer fechara os olhos, sem reação, vislumbrando então a bela expressão que o outro exibia sem saber: seus olhos ternamente cerrados, os cílios desenhando sua elegância natural, as sobrancelhas relaxadas, seu rosto sem qualquer carga de tensão ou sarcasmo. Uma expressão de rara tranquilidade.

Nezumi partiu o beijo e rapidamente se pôs de pé, disfarçando um meio-sorriso, dizendo em pompas:

– Bom dia, majestade!

Shion poderia explodir.

Porém, voltou a rolar na cama.

Nezumi procurava uma camisa, dando as costas a Shion, que pôde ver em suas costas três ou quatro arranhões superficiais próximos aos ombros. Enquanto seu cérebro ainda acordava, ficou se perguntando o que seria aquilo, um tanto quanto preocupado. Até, de repente, ser acertado pelas lembranças do dia anterior, corando forte, rolando mais na cama e escondendo o rosto no lençol. Olhava para suas mãos com um pouco de pudor e sentia uma friozinho em sua barriga. Ria baixinho para Nezumi não descobrir como ele estava bobo naquele momento.

Shion encheu o copo de água e viu o outro trazer à mesa uma cesta repleta de pães, corados e novos.

– Eeehh, quantos pães! – Shion exclamou, os olhos radiantes ao ver que o outro colocava sobre a mesa.

– Éh... – ele resmungou, pensativo - Tem uma menina no teatro que insiste em me dar pães. – colocando uma mão na testa, completou: - Acho que ela quer me comprar para encenar uma personagem de seus roteiros – ele pareceu ter uma espécie de frio na espinha ao pensar nessa possibilidade – Aquele ser perverso.

Ele falava pensativo enquanto Shion tentava imaginar que tipo personagem seria.

Shion escolheu um pão e deitou-se no chão do quarto em que não pisava a tanto tempo, sentindo os passos de Nezumi retumbarem.

Parecia haver uma urgência que os impulsionava a falar mais que o normal, ambos agitados, desejando compartilhar o que se passara enquanto estiveram separados.

Ele contava do abrigo, Nezumi do teatro. Das pessoas estranhas que cruzaram seus caminhos, pequenos fatos, grandes mudanças, dias difíceis, risos e lágrimas.

– Aí eu dei um soco nele, mesmo! Nem eu acreditei! Mas quase quebrei a cara, bem.. digamos que... eu tropecei em um gatinho. Deixe isso pra lá. Mas a Yuka e o Koichi têm me ensinado várias técnicas! Quebro tudo quando tenho que batalhar! Aprendi um chute que você gira e faz assim.. IÁA!

Ele gesticulava efusivamente, alegre.

– Tem que ter o gritinho?

– Tem, oras. É a demonstração do meu vigor e coragem, assusta os outros guerreiros! Há estudos que comprovam isso, sabia? Pesquisei bastante lá na biblioteca.

Nezumi ficou um segundo perplexo. Ele realmente não mudara. Segurou o riso.

– Pff... ! Não sei porque você não leva a sério quando digo que é engraçado e devia ter se tornado um comediante.

Shion fez uma careta, pois não estava tentando fazer graça.

– Tudo bem, vou pensar a respeito.

– Pense.

Nezumi deu um sorriso travesso e serviu um pouco mais de chá aos dois copos. Refletiu um pouco.

– Às vezes penso se você não poderia me ajudar a tratar do alcoolismo de meus colegas. É um caso realmente sério, eles estão sempre embriagados, jogados no chão, a todo momento tropeçamos em um corpo.

Shion franziu o cenho imaginando como seria complicado caminhar num lugar desses.

– E você não bebe com eles? - Shion o olhava em desconfiança.

– Não é bem minha praia.

– Hum, sei, sei.

– Não mude o foco da conversa!

– Hum.

Shion desviou o olhar para o lado, pensando em como ele seria bêbado, não conseguindo evitar de imaginar várias cenas cômicas, principalmente com Nezumi usando vestidos e outros trajes interessantes.

Pôde até ouvir o sussurro de um Nezumi embriagado, com a voz estranhamente lânguida e aguda:

_"Shion... me ajude a tirar esse vestido...é que tá calor..."_

E de repente ele sentiu uma vontade assustadora de comprar um vinho.

Shion corou levemente, tomando consciência do caminho que sua imaginação percorria.

Nezumi franziu o cenho, um pouco constrangido com aquela expressão suspeita do menor e vociferou irritado:

– PARE DE IMAGINAR COISAS!

– Ehehe.

– Que tipo de resposta é essa?

– Mas me fale mais do teatro, Nezumi!

– Desisto. Bem, como ia dizendo, bêbados no chão, como um cenário apocalíptico.

Nezumi apresentava seus colegas, suas vivências.

– HAHAHAHA! Eu não acredito nisso!

– Pois é, ele disse GREGOS!

– Eles realmente são bêbados, estou ficando preocupado com seu ambiente de trabalho!

Os casos continuavam a sair, ouvidos ansiosos a ouvir, bocas ansiosas a falar.

– Ah, minha mãe quer te conhecer, vez ou outra ela não aguenta e pergunta por você.

"Por que eu sinto como se fôssemos casar?"

– Hm.. Tudo bem, eu acho. E você responde o quê?

Ele pensou. O que mesmo respondia?

– Não sei. Algo que a fazia não querer perguntar novamente. – ele baixou os olhos pensativos. Tomou um gole de água. – Ela se adaptou bem ao abrigo, fiquei tão feliz. Você tem que ir lá provar a comida dela, em um dia que houver, é claro.

– Falta comida lá?

– Por vezes. Temos de negociar com os vizinhos, nem sempre eles têm o que precisamos ou concordam com as trocas, além de a tecnologia de produção ter sido bem prejudicada.

– Então, até Vossa Senhoria sabe o que é um prato vazio na mesa?

Shion ergueu os olhos antes focados nas mãos e encontrou os de Nezumi, em meio a uma tentativa de descontrair sua própria expressão séria com um leve sorrir, que mal conseguiu durar.

– Sim. - ele desviou o olhar - E um corpo frio perder o pulso nos braços.

Nezumi sabia que não deveria brincar. Os olhos de Shion estavam sérios e congelados. Tão logo o maior se levantou ele também o fez. Nezumi tocou-lhe delicadamente as mechas de cabelo branco, enroscando-as em seu dedo indicador. Shion, trocando do olhar gelado para o mais triste dos sorrisos cansados, descarregou:

– Já se derramou sangue demais. Chega, não é...

Nezumi concordara baixo, imóvel, o dedo ainda enrolado nos cabelos macios.

_Descobri tanta coisa, Nezumi. Tanta coisa, se ao menos você soubesse, se ao menos eu pudesse me deitar nessa cama pra sempre e ficar enxendo seus ouvidos com risos, prantos, besteiras, acabar com tudo isso que nos cerca. Se ao menos eu pudesse te abraçar agora sem me deixar transbordar em lágrimas. Eu sei que você também percebe. Mas não há tempo._

– Bom, acho que é minha hora de ir.

Nezumi expressou por um milésimo de segundo sua imensa insatisfação, surpresa e desamparo. Logo, porém, recuperou sua postura, contraindo os lábios e retirando os dedos do cabelo do outro para pousá-los na ponta de seu queixo.

– Vai sem tomar um banho, Majestade?

_"Não vá ainda."_

– Vai mesmo tocar seus colegas com estas mãos?

_"Por favor."_

Shion corou. De fato era altamente recomendável que ele o fizesse antes de ir. Mas não pode evitar de sorrir decifrando o sarcasmo de Nezumi. Virou-se sinalizando que iria ao banheiro.

– Certo, certo.

Começou a andar.

– Será que você me ajudaria, Nezumi?

Não era um pedido que de fato exigia uma resposta.

Nezumi sorriu, se divertindo com a frequência que Shion o surpreendia. Esperou um pouco e entrou no banheiro, onde Shion já ligara a torneira e a banheira e enchia lentamente.

Despir-se não seria um problema, já que o menor vestia apenas roupas íntimas e uma camisa semi-abotoada branca que Nezumi o emprestara para dormir.

Agora não havia mais o que esconder, as cartas estavam na mesa.

Nezumi se aproximou, Shion estava curvado de costas para ele, experimentando a temperatura da água com os dedos. Ao ouvir os passos, ergueu-se, ainda encarando a banheira.

Sentiu o queixo do moreno pousar sobre o seu ombro direito, sua respiração mansa próxima ao seu ouvido. Os dedos graciosamente percorrendo sua clavícula, desciam à camisa mal abotoada, explorando o que ela escondia a cada botão que desencaixava. Do peito alvo circulado pela cicatriz ao umbigo, agora a camisa desabotoada pendia sobre os ombros de Shion. Nezumi parou as mãos sobre o umbigo e a cintura do outro, puxando-os contra seu corpo, pressionando os quadris do menor enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Subindo os lábios para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha, ele sussurou:

– Shion...

O corpo do menor se contraiu em arrepio.

A mão direita de Nezumi agora descia, não demorando a alcançar sua roupa íntima, colocando-se em forma de concha sobre o que ela escondia, e movendo os dedos delicadamente.

A respiração de Shion se acelerou. Nezumi virou-o para si, então, afim de poder ouvi-la ao pé do ouvido. Seus olhares se encontraram, o olhar de entrega, acima de excitação ou paixão, um olhar maduro. Por um momento pareceram ambos se perderem naquele sentimento, esquecendo-se de mexer.

Inevitavelmente os lábios se uniram, as línguas redescobrindo-se em um beijo lento.

As roupas encontravam o chão, jogadas pelo banheiro, afinal, não eram mais necessárias.

– Você...

A voz de Nezumi era tão densa quanto quando ele cantava.

Ele manipulava os membros lascivamente, um contra o outro, enquanto Shion se esforçava para não marcar as costas do parceiro, segurando-se aos cabelos escuros e acariciando-os.

Os gemidos já não eram contidos, cada vibração, cada arquejar, cada mínima sensação, nada seria negado. Não mais.

Nezumi subiu as mãos ao peito do outro, pressionando os mamilos entre os dedos e vendo o rosto marcado pela cicatriz de serpente corar, seus olhos quase fechados, a respiração descontrolada. Ele desceu a boca e lambeu um dos mamilos, chupando-o primeiro delicada depois agressivamente, finalizando com uma leve mordida.

– A-acho que... a banheira está cheia. – Shion murmurou, sua voz alterada pelo êxtase.

Quase sem se afastar, ambos entraram na banheira, a água deliciosamente quente relaxando os corpos. Shion mergulhou na água e sentou-se encostando-se na banheira. Nezumi fez o mesmo, encharcando os cabelos que puxaram-se para trás, não mais escondendo suas feições delicadas. Posicionou-se sobre o parceiro, as pernas dele entre as suas, as ereções se encontrando.

– Shion...

Seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distâncias. Uma gota atrevida de água pendia na ponta do nariz do menor, e foi afastada pelo outro que tocou-a com o seu próprio.

Por um momento todos os sons pareceram se extinguir. Os hálitos se misturavam na busca por ar e palavras. Shion pôs uma mão levemente trêmula de prazer sobre o rosto do outro, encontrando também seus cabelos molhados. Seus olhos semicerrados, sua voz doce sussurrou:

– Você fica muito bem com os cabelos assim... – ergueu os olhos rubis aos olhos cinzentos, em uma expressão sem descrição - ... eu te amo.

Nezumi ficou imóvel com o tamanho daquelas pequenas palavras que o invadiam. Ele queria tê-las dito antes, e só esse pensamento bastava para enrubescer todo o seu rosto, o que de fato aconteceu, apesar de ele não ter sentido insegurança diante da declaração.

Ambos sorriram.

Nezumi percorreu o tronco de Shion sob a água com a ponta dos dedos, tocou-lhe os lábios com extrema delicadeza, e alcançou o queixo do menor com os dedos, como gostava de fazer, segurando-o sutilmente.

– ... eu também te amo.

O som da água quente caindo incessável e lentamente sobre a banheira que logo transbordaria compunha agora a sinfonia de sussurros e gemidos, regida por batimentos descontrolados e acelerados.

Tomado o longo banho, contando com o auxílio de Nezumi para, bem, esfregar-lhe as costas, Shion, secava-se com a toalha, refletindo:

– O pessoal já deve estar preocupado, de alguma forma eu me tornei uma espécie de líder do grupo de resgate...

Nezumi sorriu e entrou em cena, sempre atuava quando precisava descontrair:

– Vista-se então, capitão. Seja um bom líder e não falte com o compromisso!

Shion encontrava suas roupas jogadas pelo chão, vestia-se ligeiramente nervoso, sem querer se apressar mas com medo de se demorar.

Terminada a arrumação, vestidos enfim, eles deixaram o quarto sem dar espaço para hesitações.

– Pode responder agora que ela me conhecerá. Logo.

– O quê?

– Sua mãe.

– Ah! – Shion olhou-o iluminando-se – Logo?

Nezumi expirou e ergueu o rosto aos céus, fingindo certa indiferença, olhando-o de lado.

– É claro. Não tenho a intenção de te deixar longe de mim dessa forma, por tanto tempo.

Falara de forma displiscente, mas não o suficiente para evitar que o outro sentisse o peito apertar, se pondo a fitar as próprias mãos se entrelaçarem.

Não queria ir. Não podia ficar.

Chegando lá fora, eles se viraram um para o outro.

Claros como seus cabelos-de-neve eram seus sentimentos, pior, sua tentativa de escondê-los, de não tornar aquele momento mais difícil.

Mas os olhos.

_"Vamos fugir, Shion."_

Nezumi quis dizer. Nunca se imaginou querendo proteger algo desesperadamente daquela forma. Megulhava novamente em seu paradoxo. Antes desejava que Shion sentisse na pele a crueldade da vida, mesmo querendo protegê-lo da mesma. Ao ver estes olhos ele se contradizia novamente.

Olhos de quem engolira muita tristeza para não sucumbir a ela, como ele próprio, mas não metálico como os seus, já frios. Eram os quentes olhos de Shion, vermelhos como a carne exposta, a ferida aberta, sem temor. Não eram olhos de um fugitivo.

Quando uma lágrima quis sair, Shion levou as duas mãos rapidamente ao rosto, esfregava os olhos e os cabelos, com certo desamparo.

Nezumi tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas. Pôde ver os rubis erguerem-se a ele, sólidos, diretos.

– Vamos enfrentar isso juntos, Shion.

Foi o que ele disse, enfim.

Separados ele não poderia mais suportar. E fugir eles não iriam. Nem ele fugiria mais, não mais correria daquilo que considerava torná-lo frágil, pois ao tentar eliminar suas fraquezas se vira perder todas as forças, de forma avassaladora. Seu calcanhar de Aquiles vinha a ser muito mais forte que todo o seu corpo para poder se lutar contra ele.

Suas mãos se acariciavam, os dedos pálidos de Shion mexiam nervosamente.

Mais calmos, separaram-se dos de Nezumi e se aconchegaram entre os finos cabelos escuros, uma mão sobre a têmpora esquerda e outra sobre a nuca.

Os olhos límpidos, sem desvios, aproximavam-se dos de Nezumi e, lentamente cerrando-os, Shion tocou-lhe a testa e nariz com os próprios. Parecia meditar.

Puderam ouvir as árvores brincarem com o vento, a respiração branda um do outro. Nezumi também fechara os olhos, seu cérebro estava em branco.

Tocou também os cabelos níveos, percorrendo-os, alcançando a cicatriz que se iniciava no rosto do menor.

Os olhos se abriram, sorriram, e Nezumi os fechou novamente, inclinando o rosto para beijar-lhe os lábios, um beijo que poderia durar séculos. Mas que partiu-se em segundos.

– Temos que ir, então. – Shion disse, as mãos escorregando dos cabelos queridos para os bolsos.

– Sim.

Shion pôs nas mãos de Nezumi um pequeno aparelho de comunicação.

– Com isso podemos nos falar, é só apertar aqui, eu tenho o par, sei lá, caso aconteça algo..

Shion sorriu levemente e deu dois passos para trás, sem se virar.

– Certo

Ele segurou firme o objeto, Shion se afastou mais um pouco.

– Não vá morrer, cabeça de vento, de tragédias já lemos muitas, ouviu?

Ele falara aquilo entre a perfeita harmonia do riso e do sério. Shion sorriu.

– Sim, senhor! Até mais, Nezumi!- terminou, e se virou, sorrindo, dando as costas ao outro jovem.

Andava rápido, passos curtos.

Nezumi não quis assisti-lo ir-se e tomou também o caminho para o teatro.

* * *

><p><em>reviews? *~*<em>_  
><em>_Mesmo que for pra dizer "Você não sabe usar ponto e vírgula!", o que é uma boa observação, já que é verdadeira =P__  
><em>_Obrigada por ler._


End file.
